


Superstars and Bodyguards

by R13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes se ha convertido en un nombre familiar, conocido en todo el mundo e incapaz de caminar sin ser reconocido. Todo lo que había logrado, lo había hecho por su propia cuenta. Pero Mycroft insiste en que debe de tener un guardaespaldas. Mientras Sherlock protestaba, tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstars and Bodyguards

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Superstars and Bodyguards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263152) by [Inner_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor "Inner_Devil" del fanfiction "Superstars and Bodyguards"

Sherlock Holmes era un famoso detective consultor. Podía ser sarcástico, arrogante y presumido para las personas que no lo conocían. Pero aun así, eso no le impedía ser contratado y pagado por grandes sumas de dinero por resolver algún caso inimaginable. Resolvía todo, desde asesinatos y robos con elaborados argumentos expuestos por los autoproclamados “maestros criminales”. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, también recibía amenazas de muerte y era objetivo de múltiples asesinos. Así que, como “buen hermano mayor”, Mycroft decidió contratar a un guardaespaldas.

“No,” dijo Sherlock a su hermano con firmeza. “No necesito un guardaespaldas. Solo me atrasaría. Además, no necesito algún idiota siguiéndome y que cobre solo por lucir atemorizante.”

“Sherlock, eso no es por lo que se le va a pagar. Vas a tener un guardaespaldas. Y él va a estar protegiéndote. Ya he encontrado uno.” Insistió Mycroft. “Es un doctor con entrenamiento militar. Sabe cómo matar y salvar a un hombre. Será muy útil para ti. Ahora, espero que seas cortés con él. No tienes que ser amable. Pero tampoco seas difícil solo para deshacerte de él. Ya lo has hecho que Mummy contrató cuando eras niño.”

Sherlock se quejó, mirando la sonrisa burlona de su hermano mientras prácticamente sacaba al Holmes mayor del departamento. Sin embargo, pronto, hubo un pequeño golpe en la puerta y Sherlock estaba dejando pasar a un pequeño, de hombros anchos, rubio hombre con piel bronceada y una pequeña sonrisa.

“Soy John Watson. Me dijeron que aquí es donde podía encontrar a Sherlock Holmes. Es un placer conocerte.” Comentó John cuando entró.

Sherlock estaba ligeramente shockeado. ¿Este era el hombre que Mycroft había contratado para protección? Debía de estar bromeando. Por lo menos el hombre más bajo no parecía estar impresionado por él.

“Puedes irte ahora. Mycroft cometió un error en contratarte.” El castaño le dijo de mala gana.

“No. Él dijo que tal vez intentarías algo como eso. No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Ahora, ¿Me dijeron que tienes un caso en que trabajar? Vamos.” John le dijo.

Sherlock levantó una ceja, pero asintió y se abrió paso a su siguiente caso. John se quedó detrás de él todo el tiempo, haciendo retroceder a las multitudes de adorables admiradores mientras Sherlock simplemente caminaba hacia adelante y comenzaba el caso. Hizo sus deducciones con facilidad, pero John se aseguraba de mantener a toda la gente que intentaba entrar fuera de la cinta de la policía. No debían tratar de cruzarla de todas formas, pero querían fotos con Sherlock Holmes. Los mantuvo atrás, ocasionalmente mirando por encima hacia Sherlock, asegurándose de mantener un ojo sobre el hombre y escuchó qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

“--así que claramente, la única conclusión lógica es que has descubierto que tu esposa está engañándote y has decidido echarla y dormir con una prostituta.” Sherlock le dijo a uno de los oficiales arrogantemente. Al escuchar eso, John se precipitó y levantó a Sherlock, poniendo el otro encima de su hombro y llevándolo afuera.

“¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!” exigió Sherlock. “¡Bájame! ¡Esto es inaceptable!”

“¡Tú comportamiento es inaceptable!” John le dijo con firmeza. “No puedes simplemente hablarle a las personas así. Y no vas a volver ahí hasta que te puedas comportar como un hombre mayor.”

Sherlock resopló, pero permaneció en silencio durante un rato. Pero entonces sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la gran vista que tenía del trasero de John. Bajando la mano, tocó el trasero de John de manera sexual, sonriendo cuando el hombre se estremeció y contuvo un gemido. Pero pronto se encontró quejándose cuando John le dio a su trasero una palmada.

“Dos pueden jugar ese juego.” John bromeó. Así que cada vez que Sherlock tentaba su trasero, John le devolvía el favor con un pequeño golpe en el suyo. Que a su vez llevó a John con una gran erección a besarse con Sherlock en algún callejón donde nadie podría ver. Finalmente regresaron a la escena del crimen, ambos hombres con un estado de ánimo mucho mejor. Sherlock resolvió el caso con facilidad y regresaron a casa juntos, decidiendo comenzar una clase compañerismo juntos.


End file.
